cormyrfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Character Creation Cormyr Living Campaign is a concept predicated on the interaction between the players in our community. It's imperative that a strong and well-documented set of rules exists for character creation. I will list the basic rules, and then a few restrictions on character creation. Please read carefully, as any violation of the character creation rules will result in the need to re-build your character until it meets the requirements. In general, the Hardcover books published by Paizo are all utilized in some capacity. How to get started The first step is to follow the Getting Started page to get a character sheet made for you. You must do this, it's not optional. We don't use Mythweavers, we don't use anythign else, we use Roll20. Follow the Getting Started page instructions. If you feel lost or have questions, please reach out to a GM and ask for help! We want to get you playing! Also, your experiences will help us streamline this process for the future! Character Approval After your character has been created, it must be looked over briefly by any GM, simply to make sure no rules were missed. You may roleplay your character all you want as soon as you're finished, but you may not participate in a GM-run encounter until it has been approved. When the character has been approved, the approving GM will put their GM name as well as the date of approval in the GM notes of your sheet, so you won't have to do anything else. Backstory / Bio While almost entirely up to you, there are a few points to consider when making your character. Do some searching on google and read up on Forgotten Realms a little. The more you can make your character a part of Faerun, the more fun you'll have. Due to the way we run this group and the campaign setting we've chosen, there are a few items you MUST address with respect to your character's origins. * The Kingdom of Cormyr requires all adventurers to be licensed. Because of this, your character must have a legitimate reason to have gotten an adventuring charter. Whether you're looking for glory, money, or just bored, I don't care. But the assumption is that each character in our group is a chartered adventurer, so have a roleplay reason for it. * You may not have any aspect of your backstory that would imply an ability to affect the setting. Basically, don't have a character that claims to be the Princess' ex-boyfriend, and the king's rightful heir, or any such stuff. This setting is meant to be accessible and well-defined for anyone to play in, and backstories such as this would negatively affect the stability of the setting from a GM runability standpoint. Claiming to be of noble birth from a different part of the world is completely legitimate, just make sure the ties are vague enough not to cause issue. * Your character may not have a backstory that places them as a member of any military or political organization residing within Cormyr, including the Purple Dragon Knights, War Wizards, Harpers, etc. Ability Scores Ability scores in Cormyr are generated with 20 Points using the point-buy system described in the Core Rulebook. Hit Points At first level, you take the maximum hit points for your class (e.g., a d8 class gets 8 points.) Every level thereafter, you take half + 1 (e.g. a d8 class gets 5.) Alignment As any experienced GM or player will tell you, evil characters tend to disrupt the stability of any group. This will be even more so the case when we expect players who have just met to play a session with each other. Your character must be any non-evil alignment. Whether that means good or neutral, chaotic or lawful, is completely up to you. But no evil. Class, Race, Spells, etc. Anything in an allowed book is legal for play with a few exceptions. Read the Legal Books page for a list of books allowable for character creation, and also make sure to check the ban list here before finalizing your character. Feats As usual, anything in the legal books and not banned is fine. However, take note that due to the nature of the game style and concept, GMs cannot be involved all the time with all aspects of your progression. Due to this, Crafting feats are NOT allowed in Cormyr living campaign. You will be able to purchase custom-crafted items if you feel that your character needs them. The rules for all item purchasing can be found in the Experience and Loot page. Archetypes Go for it, so long as you understand the rules for applying archetypes to your character (You cannot take multiple archetypes that replace or affect the same class feature, etc.) The archetypes you select must be from our legal books and not be on the banned list. (CTRL + F is going to be your friend with the ban list.) Prestige Classes Though this doesn't necessarily come into play at character creation, some people like to know what classes may be available to them down the line. Any prestige class that appears in our legal books and is not on the ban list is legal for play, however, some of these may have requirements that will prevent you from taking them, so be aware of that. (For instance, Assassin requires evil alignment, but we already said no evil characters! So Assassin is a no-go) We may end up adding some pathfinder-translated versions of the 3.5e Forgotten Realms prestige classes to add some Faerun flavor, but this is not yet implemented, and is not guaranteed either due to balance considerations. Traits Each character may select two traits from any of the legal material. They must be from different trait categories. Religion This is Forgotten Realms. As such, your character should follow a Forgotten Realms diety. You can find a list of the Dieties and their Domains that has been updated for Pathfinder on this wiki. Normal restrictions apply (Don't worship a gnome god as an elf unless you have a good in-character reason). You can learn more about each diety at the Forgotten Realms wiki, here. There's a section a bit down the page called The Pantheons of Faerûn, circa 1374 DR. That's what you want. Starting Wealth All characters in Cormyr Living Campaign start with 150 gold. See the items section below for what you can buy with your new-found wealth! Items Cormyr has a very regulated system regarding available items.This will be covered in the Experience and Loot post here. in more detail. Given that the starting gold is 150, you are pretty much going to be able to buy any mundane items you want from the core rulebook, but magic items will be out of your budget. Your character will be audited to make sure you've only spent up to 150 at creation. Please check the Experience and Loot page before you start playing, as well.